WWE dream
by DarkLord1
Summary: this is a story about me and my friends dream to become wwe superstars


THE WWE DREAM

BY CHANDLER REID DORN

Chapter 1

One day Chandler, Garrett, and Kyle were sitting at home. When Chandler came up with an idea. "Hey guys why we should try out for the WWE." Kyle answers with "Are u crazy." "Kyle we've been waiting to become wrestlers all our lives." Chandler said." "I mean come on all those times wrestling on the trampoline all of a sudden mean nothing to you?" yeah Kyle I've seen you wrestle you are really good." Garrett said.

So Chandler went on the internet to see how to contact the WWE. He found the email address then sent an email to the owner of the WWE. In the email it said, "Dear owner of the WWE I'm a huge fan along with my friends and we were wondering if there was any chance of competing in a 6 man tag team match. Please get back to me as soon as u can." So then they started to think of some wrestling names. Kyle came up with Devil, Chandler came up with Running Riot, and Garrett came up with Lucero, Spanish for bright star.

Chapter 2

So as they were training for the WWE Chandler got an email from the owner of the WWE. It said "Chandler we got your email and we are going to be in Baltimore this Monday for Raw. And we will put you and your friends in a main event 6 man tag team match. You will face John Cena, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. We hope to see you on Monday Night Raw." Chandler called Garrett and Kyle inside and showed them the email. "Oh my god, are you serious," Said Kyle. Garrett's beside Chandler looking in disbelief. "Wait is it this Monday? I have to be at work around 4 and the shows at 8 I won't be able to make the show," Garrett said. "Well why can't you just call in sick?" chandler asked with a concerned look on his face. Garrett starts to explain. "Because my boss likes WWE and watches it at work." "Well now what will we do?" Said Chandler with an upset look on his face. Kyle comes in with an idea "why don't you just ask to go in sooner and leave sooner?" Kyle asked while pacing.

Chapter 3

So then Monday came and they were all amped up for the match. When they were backstage they saw Cena, Punk and Orton. When they saw them they wished them good luck. Right before the match Chandler and Garrett saw their girlfriends. They wished Chandler and Garrett good luck. As they left for the match Kane came out and took them. (WWE announcer) This match is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring the tag team of Devil, Running Riot and Lucero. (Reckless and relentless come on) they start to run down the ramp. Their all pumped up and thinking they're going to win. Then Punk, Cena and Orton come down the ramp. Then the match started with Running Riot and Orton.

Chapter 4

After a few minutes of punches flying everywhere Orton hit running riot with an RKO. Running Riot is knocked out cold. The count starts 1 2 and a kick out. Running Riot is stumbling to his feet and hits Orton with a double decker. The count starts 1 2 3. Orton's eliminated, a rookie just eliminated Orton. Running Riot tags in Devil and starts working on Punk. Punk hits Devil with GTS 1 2 he kicks out. Devil hits Punk with hells drop. As he goes in for the cover Kane comes on the monitor. Hey guys I think you know these girls. Running Riot, Devil and Lucero all storm out of the arena looking for Kane. At last they hear screaming coming from down the hall. They see their girlfriends, as they run to them Kane comes out and attacks them from behind. As he hits Devil, Lucero and Running riot wit Kane with a steal pipe. Kane falls to the ground in pain and can't get up.

Chapter 5

As they ran back to the ring they ran into Orton that told running riot good job and good luck out there. So they run out and eliminate Punk and Cena and win the match. On the way back Chandler was driving and Garrett was in the passenger seat and Kyle was in a car of his own with his girlfriend. And ours were with us. They got home and Chandler says "not bad for our first match." Kyle and Garrett agree. "Hope we get to do that again."

THE END

PART TWO COMING SOON.


End file.
